Belgium, Pick Who?
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: hmm... Belgium cocok sama siapa? Nether? Roma? Spain? ufufufu... baca aja Fic ini! RnR?


_**Axis Powers: Hetalia fanfiction**_

_**Hetalia Character **__**© Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Story by: arichu13 (me!)**_

_**Warning: random, bahasa ga baku, romance gaje, latarnya Heta Gakuen, sifat chara agak beda dari aslinya, dll!**_

* * *

><p>Belgium menatap berkeliling.<br>"Hmm… kayak ada yang ngeliatin aku deh? Siapa ya?" Belgium membalikkan badan. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal. Bingung sih…  
>"Perasaanmu saja, kali. Ayolah, Bel, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh." Netherland menghela napas.<br>"Iya." Belgium mengikuti langkah Netherland.

"INI SALAHMU!"  
>"BUKAN AKU!"<br>"DASAR STALKER!"  
>"KAU YANG STALKER!"<br>Oww… ada yang lagi 'perang' nih. Belgium menyadari keributan itu dan datang mendekat. Itu siapa ya?

Romano dan Spain! Kira-kira apa yang mereka omongin ya?  
>"Spain… Roma…" panggil Belgium.<br>"HAH!" Spain dan Romano kaget berbarengan.  
>"Kalian kenapa?"<br>"T-t-t-tidak… kami…"  
>"Huh… selalu seperti ini. Ya udah, aku kabur duluan ya. Bye~"<br>"Ah!" Spain dan Romano memekik.  
>"Hah? Ada apa?"<br>"T-tidak jadi…"  
>"Ya sudah, bye~" Belgium berlalu.<p>

"…"

"INI SALAHMU!"  
>"SALAHMU!"<br>"SALAHMU, SPAIN!"  
>"SALAHMU, ROMANO!"<p>

"DIAAMMMM!"  
>Spain dan Romano menengok. Huwaa… om-om OSIS itu lagi. Si Austria.<br>"Kalian… selalu bikin ribut disekolah. Ayo! Cepat ikut aku!" Austria menyeret Spain dan Romano menuju ruang Hukuman.

"Ini salahmu!"  
>"Salahmu!"<br>"Kamu!"  
>"Kamu!"<br>"DIAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!"  
>Kata-kata Austria yang satu ini sukses bikin Spain dan Romano diem. Akhirnya mereka berdua sukses digiring ke ruang Hukuman dengan mudahnya.<p>

"Ahh… tempat neraka ini lagi." Spain mengeluh. Austria memicingkan mata. Spain pun diem lagi.

.

"Ahh… kalian berdua lagi." Switzerland, anggota OSIS yang mengurusi hukuman, menghela napas. "Aku bosen ketemu kalian terus."  
>"Kalo bosen, bebasin kami dong." Spain ngotot.<br>"Spain! Bodoh!" Romano memekik tertahan.  
>"Apa katamu?" tanya Switzerland.<br>"Lepaskan kami." Spain mengulangi dengan nada merendahkan.  
>"Tak ada kata ampun bagi kalian." Switzerland menghela napas. "Hukuman kalian adalah; membersihkan toilet seminggu sekali selama 3 bulan."<br>"HAAHHH?" Spain dan Romano berteriak nyolot. "5 BULAN?"  
>"Ya. Gantinya kalian takkan kuhukum lagi sampai hukuman yang satu ini selesai." Switzerland mencatat hukuman untuk Spain dan Romano.<p>

"Uhh…" Romano mengeluh. "Ini semua salahmu, Spain."  
>"Bukan aku."<br>"Salah kita sih, tapi kau lebih salah. Kau sengaja menantang Switzerland, jadinya hukumannya lebih sadis dari biasanya."  
>"Apa sih, kamu juga salah kok! Kau yang mulai duluan ngajak ribut!"<br>"Kau yang lebih ngajak ribut tapi!"  
>"BERSIHKAN DENGAN BENAR, KALIAN MENGERTI?" teriak Prussia. Uwoohhh, Spain sama Romano lupa ada malaikat maut yang diutus oleh Switzerland sang raja kematian untuk menjaga agar dua tawanan ini nggak kabur dan nyelesain tugas mereka. Wkwk.<br>"Bersihkan dengan benar atau hukumannya ditambah!"  
>"I-i-iya…" Spain sama Romano langsung down, nggak bisa ribut lagi.<br>Akhirnya Romano dan Spain bekerja sama membersihkan toilet.

.

"Selesaaiiii~" Spain tepar dimeja kantin. Gimana nggak tepar? Setengah dari semua toilet cowok disekolah dibersihin. Yah, sisanya sih Romano yang kebagian. Mana Spain kebagian yang udah kotor-kotor banget lagi. Oh, ya, Heta Gakuen ini luas banget lho. Pekerja cleaning service nya aja ada 20 orang. Dan untuk bersihin toilet cowok sesekolah butuh minimal 6 orang. Nah, lho, kalo gitu, kalo dua orang pembersih toilet yang segunung itu pasti bikin pingsan. 3 bulan pula. Seminggu sekali pula. Hyahaha.  
>"Lemesss…" Romano menggelepar disebelah Spain.<br>"Ano… Spain? Roma? Kalian kenapa?" Belgium tiba-tiba muncul dengan Netherland.  
>"Huh? Oh, hai Bel. Seperti biasa…" Spain menatap Belgium sebentar, lalu kembali asik dengan penggeleparan teparnya.<br>"Haahh?"  
>"Biasa, Bel. Kau tau juga kan kejadian biasa…" Romano menggerakkan tangannya.<br>"Bel, mereka dihukum bersihin toilet seminggu sekali selama 3 bulan oleh Switzerland." Netherland muncul dari belakang dan memberi tau Belgium.  
>"3 bulan?" Belgium ketawa sambil shock. "Ahaha, padahal biasanya nggak sesadis ini ya!" Belgium mendekati Spain dan Romano yang tepar dan menepuk pundak mereka. "Yang sabar aja deh. Gomen ne aku nggak bisa bantuin."<br>"Kenapa nggak bisa bantuin?" Spain dan Romano menatap Belgium dan bertanya berbarengan.  
>"Karena itu ngebersihin toilet cowok. Aku kan cewek, jadi nggak bisa bantuin." Belgium menatap dua bocah tepar itu sambil tersenyum, entah meledek, kasihan, atau apapun.<br>"Bel, ayo." Netherland memanggil Belgium.  
>"Ah, iyaa~ Net, tunggu aku!" Belgium mengejar Netherland.<p>

"…"

"Kau liat itu, Roma?"  
>"Apa, Spain?"<br>"Keliatannya si Net itu hobi banget barengan sama Bel. Mentang-mentang sekelas."  
>"Iya, ya."<br>"Makanya aku curiga, Roma."  
>"Curiga kenapa?"<br>"Gimana kalo ternyata Bel sama Net pacaran?"  
>"Huwaaa!" Roma mendadak nangis.<br>"Huweh! Roma! Kamu kenapa? Jangan nangis." Spain lagi berjuang nenangin Romano.  
>"A-abisnyaa. Huwaaa!" Romano nggak berenti nangisnya. Malah tambah keras.<br>"Hush! Roma! Kita diliatin tau!" Spain panik maksimum.  
>Yosh, Spain sama Romano diliatin orang sekantin. Termasuk sama hewan-hewan menghuni kantin itu. Wkwk. Ibu kantinnya juga ngeliatin. Entah mereka mikir apa, tapi sepertinya mereka mikir Spain udah bikin nangis si Romano. Nggak salah sih, sedikit-sedikit, Spain lah yang bikin Romano kejer-kejer gini.<p>

"Suuu~peee~iiinnn~~-kuunnnn~~"  
>Glek! Suara khas konyol ini lagi! karena dipanggil, Spain nengok.<br>"GYAAA!" Spain menjerit kayak abis ngeliat setan. "Austria!"  
>"Kauu… Spain… selalu saja…" aura nggak enak muncul dari Austria.<br>"Gyaaa! Bukan aku! Roma nangis dengan sendirinyaa!"  
>"Aku tak percaya…"<br>"Gyaaa! Jangaann! Aku nggak salah! Lagi pula Switzer udah bilang nggak bakal ngehukum aku lagi sampe hukuman bersiin toiletnya selesai, om!"  
>"He? Jadi nggak boleh kasih hukuman lagi sampe hukuman toiletnya selesai? Ya udah, hukumannya ditunda dulu deh. Permisi, Spain, Roma. Hati-hati, nanti kuhukum lagi ya kalo udah selesai hukuman toilet konyolnya itu. Bye~" Austria berlalu dengan gaya-gaya alay gaje.<br>"Huwah." Spain menghela napas. "Gile tuh si Aust, hobi banget kayaknya ngasih hukuman ke gue. Maniak apa ya? Cinta kali ya sama gue?"  
>"Huweee!" Roma masih asik nangis-nangisan.<br>"Hush! Diem Roma!" Spain ngejejelin tomat ke mulut Romano. Tangisan Romano langsung berhenti. Ganti jadi asik ngemut dan menikmati tomatnya. Sumpah kayak anak kecil.

Ting tong!  
>Waktunya masuk kelas.<br>"Yosh, Roma, aku ke kelas duluan ya. Kau juga segera aja masuk kelas. Nanti gurunya kille lagi."  
>"Iya…"<br>Spain ngacir ke kelasnya. Sebenernya Romano sama Spain itu sekelas, tapi mereka jarang masuk kelas bareng. Soalnya, kalo misalnya si Spain masuk kelas duluan, Romano yang telat. Kalo si Romano yang masuk duluan, Spain yang telat. Makanya mereka selalu lomba lari kalo mau masuk kelas, supaya nggak telat dan dapet hukuman. Tapi kalo salah satu dari mereka udah masuk kelas, yang satu lagi pasti ada aja urusannya, ada aja caranya, pasti dihukum. Makanya mereka berdua nggak pernah dihukum bareng atau nggak dihukum bareng.  
>"…" Romano galau. "Iya, ya. Bel sama Net kayaknya pasangan yang serasi." Romano menghela napas.<p>

"Kau telat lagi, Romano!" sang guru marahin. "Apakah hukuman yang cocok untukmu kali ini?" si guru nafsu banget pengen ngehukum Romano…

"Kira-kira apa, ya, Romano?" tanya gurunya lagi.  
>"Hufh…" Romano menghela napas. "Sensei, 'Gantinya kau takkan kuhukum lagi sampai hukuman yang satu ini selesai', mengerti, Sensei?" Romano mengutip Switzerland dengan nada nyolot.<br>"Hah?"  
>"Switzerland sendirilah yang mengatakan hal itu, Sensei." Romano berjalan santai ke bangkunya. "Jadi, hukuman untuk saya tak berlaku sampai hukuman itu selesai."<br>"Hukuman apa?"  
>"Membersihkan toilet cowok sesekolah. Bareng Spain. Hal sangat biasa ya? Hukuman bersama Spain."<br>"…" sekelas langsung hening mendadak. "B-biasa?" gurunya mulai bisa ngomong.  
>"Hukuman bareng Spain itu udah biasa. Jadi, jangan komen, ya, om."<p>

"…"

"AHAHAHA!"  
>Deg!<br>Romano nyaris jantungan. Ceritanya Romano sama Belgium lagi berduaan di kantin. Netherland lagi sibuk, Spain lagi ke toilet.  
>"Kau itu kocak banget deh Roma! Sampe dijitak gitu."<br>Ya, karena kenyolotan Romano tadi dikelas, dia dijitak gurunya.  
>"Huh…" Romano menghela napas. "Dari pada itu."<br>Grep! Romano menggenggam tangan Belgium.  
>"Aku… aku… tentang Bel aku… su-su-su-su…"<p>

SYUNGG!

BLETAK!  
>"ROMANOOO!"<br>Romano kena tabok Spain.  
>"Jangan seenaknya nyalipin orang woy!"<br>"Salahmu sendiri kelamaan!"  
>"Tapi dia milikku!"<br>"Milikku!"  
>"Milikku!"<p>

"DIAAAMMMMMM!"

Austria lagi nongol. "Kalian… diam!"  
>"I-iya om!" Spain sama Romano langsung speechless.<p>

"…"

"…"  
>Hening…<br>Belgium lagi dikelilingi oleh Spain sama Romano.  
>"A…"<br>"A-aku ke toilet dulu ya. Maaf." Belgium kabur ke toilet.

"…" Romano cengo maksimum.

BRAK!  
>Spain bangkit dengan kasar.<br>"Aku nggak mau kayak gini terus!" semangat Spain membara.  
>"S-Spain?" Romano kaget.<br>"Aku…" Spain melirik Romano. "Akulah yang akan menang, Roma!" dia tersenyum lalu berlari pergi.

"HEIII! SPAIN! TUNGGUIN GUEH!" Romano ngejar Spain.  
>"Ah! Itu Bel!" Spain melihat Belgium yang berjalan menuju meja. "Belgium!"<br>"Ah, Spain. Kukira kau mau menungguku dimeja. Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting."  
>"Belgium! Aku… aku… su-su-su-su-suka padamu!"<p>

Spain mengatakannya!

*slow motion bentar*  
>Romano yang belum sempat mengejar Spain, langsung cengo dan mau nangis.<br>Spain malu-malu kucing tampangnya.  
>Belgium diem. Nggak senyum, nggak marah.<br>*slow motion abis*

Belgium tersenyum.  
>"Ahahahaa." Dia tertawa.<br>"A-apa?"  
>"Gomen ne, Spain. Aku… aku belum bilang ya? Aku ini pacarnya Net, lho!"<p>

Spain membatu.  
>Netherland muncul.<br>"Ada apa, Bel?" tanya Net.  
>"Tidak~" Belgium hanya tersenyum pada Netherland.<p>

"Ahahaha, Spain, Roma, sejujurnya sih aku lebih senang kalau kalian berdua pacaran. Bukan denganku. Ufufu."

DOEENNNGG!

Pelajaran yang bisa didapat:

1. Belgium x Netherland ternyata memang ada  
>2. Belgium banyak yang suka<br>3. Belgium itu Fujoshi

Oke, yang terakhir cuma buatan Author ._.

"…"

"B-benar kata Bel."  
>"A-apa?"<br>"Kita berdua sepertinya cocok. Ufufu~" Spain yang Seme nya keluar lagi nyeret Roma ke tempat sepi.  
>"GYAAA! SPAIIN!"<p>

* * *

><p>Gomen ne... lagi-lagi... slap abaikan. Ini fic yang gak cocok untuk anak kecil (_ _)


End file.
